A crazy game show
by roses-and-red
Summary: Five constants are on a game show. Four Sohma and Tohru. But in the end there will be one winner who will it be..? Lots of humor. 5th chapter is on!
1. The Start of a crazy game show

Fanfic

This is my first fanfic (so it might be very badd) so please rate and review!

DISCLAIMER: I do not own Fruits Basket or any of the character beside me

Me: Hello and welcome to our wonderful game show! Where four members of the Sohma family and Tohru will be living in a house

together while doing a bunch of crazy stuff!

Me: At the end of the season the audience will vote on who the best constant and the winner will get a prize of one million dollars!

Me: So let meet our constants!

Me: Here we have Yuki, Kyo, Momiji, Kagura and Tohru!

Kyo: Why the heck am I on this show?! When were done, I'm going to get you, you stupid game host!

Me: Oh joy.

Kagura: Ohhh Kyo, come give me a hug!

Kyo: Oh shittttt. Why is she here?

*Kyo starts running away.

*Kagura start chasing Kyo.

Kagura: COME AND GIVE ME A HUG!!

Me: Well . . . this is turning out good.

Me: Ok, so this will be the house you'll be living in, for two months!

Yuki: Oh don't tell me I have stay in this house for two months with that stupid cat.

Me: Yes you do!

Yuki and Kyo: Oh great!

**************************

Momiji: Hi Tohru! Wanna share a room?

Tohru: Sure!

Kyo and Yuki: sigh

Me: Heyy! Who said you get to pick your rooms?

Me: All the boys will share a room and all the girls will share a room expect me, which I'll get my own. Yay!

Kyo: Why do you get to decide? I don't want to stay in the same room as that damn Yuki!

Yuki: Not like I want too either

Me: Cause I'm the game host, and whatever I say goes!

Momiji: Awwww I wanted to share a room with Tohru T^T

Me: Oh stop your whining!

******************************

Me: Well now since everyone has settle in, time for you first challenge/dare!

Kyo: Oh great

Me: So you the audience get to pick what you want them to do!

Me: Make them do truth or dare?

Me: Spin the bottle?

Me: Or make up your own suggestion and send it in!

Me: So get your votes in!

Me: See ya next episode!

****I know it isn't that good, but it my first so be nice about it***********

*****Send me your options and maybe I'll pick your idea from the next chapter!*****

*****************Please Review!*****************************


	2. Truth or Dare?

******Yay! Second chapter is finally done******  
~Sorry if it looks rush~  
***There are many great ideas people suggested, which I'll use in future chapters***  
~Thanks for the reviews! They really make my day!~  
***Please review even if its short****

Disclaimer: I do not own fruits basket

Me: Hello everyone and welcome to our second episode!

Me: Right now our constants are sleeping, but not for long . . .

*blows a loud whistle.

Me: WAKE UP!!!

Kyo: Oh shut up!

Me: If you want me to shut up, then why do you get up?

Kyo: Fine!

*************************************************************

Me: Ok everyone, so the first challenge/dare is . . .

Kyo: Oh say it already!

Me: Shessh no need to rush.

Me: The first challenge/dare is, truth or dare!

* Everyone groans.

Me: Oh come on, it'll be fun!

Me: I participate too!

Kyo: Good. Cuz I have plans for you =)

Me: Okkk . . . that doesn't sound good.

****************************************

Me: So lets begin!

Me: Kyo truth or dare?

Kyo: Truth.

Me: Is that really your natural hair color?

Kyo: Why you little . . .

Me: I'll take that as a yes then.

Me: Ok, your turn now Kyo.

Kyo: Kagura, truth dare?

Kagura: I'll pick dare

Kyo: Ok. I dare you to scream I do not love Kyo, 5 times.

Kagura: But . . . but . . . I love you T^T.

Kyo: You have to do it.

Kagura: Fine . . .

Kagura: I DO LOVE KYO, I DO LOVE KYO, I DO LOVE KYO, I DO LOVE KYO, I DO LOVE KYO!!!!!

Me: Ehhh . . . thats close enough.

Kyo: Hey! She didn't do the dare!

Me: Well she doesn't have to, because I said so!

Kyo: -_-

Kagura: Oh don't worry Kyo. Just a few more months before we get married!

Kyo: FOR THE LAST TIME, I'M NOT GETTING MARRIED TO YOU!

Me: Okkkk then.... Kagura your turn.

Kagura: Momiji truth or dare?

Momiji: Hmmm I pick truth!

Kagura: Why are you always happy?

Momiji: Because I have great friends and family and I love Tohru!

Tohru: Aww thats so nice Momiji!

Momiji: *smiles

Momiji: Kyo truth or dare?

Kyo: .....dare.

Momiji: Well then. I dare you to kiss Tohru....................

*Everyone stares a Kyo.

Me: Well looks like time up!

Me: We'll continue this next episode.

Me: So see ya!

************ A cliffhanger eh?***************

*****************Please Review!***********************


	3. The very very horrible kiss and cat

***Here is Chapter 3! ***

***Oh yah, for the show when the Sohmas are hugged or whatever they don't transform***

***Please review! It'll help me with my stories more! ***

DISCLAIMER: I do not own fruit's basket or any of the character other than me.

.

.

.

Me: Hello welcome back to the third episode!

Me: Time for a flashback!

***********

.

Last time on the show

Momiji: Kyo truth or dare?

Kyo: .....dare.

Momiji: Well then. I dare you to kiss Tohru!

*Everyone stares at Kyo.

.

*************

Me: Well now, time for Kyo to complete his dare!

Kyo: Are you crazy? I refused to do so!

Me: Really? Well if you don't, then I'll call Akito

Kyo: What the hell does Akito have to do with this stupid game show?

Me: If you didn't know, Akito is a huge sponsor for this show, in fact he watching the show on T.V right now!

Kyo: WHAT!!!!!

Me: So go ahead and kiss Tohru!

Kyo: Fine but when I'm done, I'm going to kill you and Momiji

*Kyo leans in and gives Tohru a kiss on the check

*Tohru blushes

Me: What kinda lame kiss was that?

Me: You suck at kissing =P

Kyo: Oh shut up!

Kagura: KYO why did you kiss her?

Kagura; I THOUGHT YOU LOVE ME!!!!!!!

Kagura: T^T

Me: Ok now . . . Kyo your turn.

Kyo: Ok. Truth or dare?

Me: Let me think . . .

Me: Truth!

Kyo: Is it true you have a crush on Yuki?

Me: Absolutely not!

Kyo: Oh really? The other day I was reading your journal and saw that . . .

Me: Okk now! Time to move on!

Me: Yuki, truth or dare?

Yuki: Hmm I think dare

Me: I dare you beat the crap out of that stupid cat!

Yuki: Okk . . . any particular reason why?

Me: Cause he stupid, evil and stupid

Me: I would do it myself but I would ruin my manicure

Everyone: o.0

Tohru: Can't you be a little nicer to Kyo?

Me: But he being mean to me! Plus he started it.

Yuki: Ok here goes the easiest dare ever.

*Yuki hits, kicks Kyo blah blah

Kyo: Oww that hurts!

Me: *sigh. Yuki your turn

Yuki: Ok. Tohru truth or dare?

Tohru: Truth

Yuki: Do you like Kyo?

Tohru: Well...um..you..know..I like him...Wait!...that wasn't what I meant.....I meant....ummmm .....I don't know

Me: Let's take that, as a maybe!

Me: Ok Tohru! You have the last dare/truth of this challenge/dare

Tohru: Umm well Momiji truth or dare?

Momiji: Dare!

Tohru: Ummmm...well....I dare you to..umm hug Kyo

Momiji: Okie dokie!

* hugs Kyo

Me: Well thats the end of this episode

Kyo: Oh goodie!

Me: Well until next time, see ya!

.

.

****Hope you like it****

***Please, please review***

.

.

~Preview for next episode~

Me: Well today challenge/Dare is rocking climbing!

Me: You'll be rocking climbing over a river of sharks and prihanas!

Me: Hopefully that cat dies.

Momiji: WAAA I'm afraid of heights!


	4. Up up up the mountain

***Cool look it's chapter 4!***

*PLEASE, P LEASE, PLEASE, PLEASE REVIEW!*

***Thanks to an anonymous reviewer (NoiseInTheAttic) for the idea!***

DISCLAIMER: I don't own fruits basket of any of the character other than me!

____________________________________________________________________________________________________________

Me: Welcome to the fourth episode!

Me: So far, on the show many extreme thing has happened.

Me: I wonder what will happen next?

Me: Well anyhow time for the next challenge/dare!

Kyo: Oh goodie! We're all going die today!

Tohru: WHAT....were going to die?!?!?!

Kyo: Shessh Tohru I was only kidding.

Tohru: Oh.

Me: Well today challenge/Dare is rocking climbing!

Me: You'll be rocking climbing over a river of sharks and prihanas!

Me: Hopefully that cat dies.

Kyo: And hopefully you and Yuki die

Momiji: WAAA I'm afraid of heights!

Me: Well for this challenge, I won't be participate.

Me: So get your equipment on and lets begin!

Me: Well let the challenge begin!

_____________________________________________________________________________________________________________

Me: Oh yeah, whoever gets to the top first get a 1000 dollars!

Me: So begin!

Kagura: I'm gonna win the money, and take me and Kyo on a romantic honeymoon!

Kyo: As if, we not even marry.

Kagura: Not yet.

Yuki: Shut up stupid cat. Like you could ever win.

Kyo: Oh ya girly boy, want to try to beat me?

Yuki: Bring it on.

Me: Wow looks like a good start for some people.

Me: With Kagura first, Yuki and Kyo second and Tohru and Momiji third!

Momiji: Don't worry Tohru! Slow and steady wins the race!

Tohru: *nods

Me: You know, I wonder what would happen if I cut Kyo rope line?

Kyo: You wouldn't dare!!

Me: Oh yes I would!

To be continue........

_____________________________________________________________________________________________________________

*****Sorry if its short, too much homework*****

*PLEASE, P LEASE, PLEASE, PLEASE REVIEW!*

***See ya next chapter!***


	5. Poor poor Kyo

**_Please review_**

Sorry if there hardly anyone but me and Kyo

Oh yeah I change Me into Amy if you didn't notice

DISCLAMIER: I don't not own fruits basket and the people other than me

* * *

Amy: Hello everyone welcome back to a crazy game show!

Amy: And now I'm about to cut Kyo rope!

Kyo: And know I'm about to die!

Amy: Awww booooo woooo!

Amy: Get over it, no one cares about you!

*phones rings

Amy: Just wait a movement.

Amy: Yeah,.... uhh hu, .....nooooo

Amy: Unfortunately for me the audience doesn't want me to cut Kyo rope....... so I can't cut it.

Amy: Stupid audience, your suppose to be on MY side.

Amy: And the reviews are supposed to be about me not KYO (jks).

Kyo: Thanks you audience.

Amy:-_-

Amy: Well let's see the current standings!

Amy: Everyone is the same as before expect Yuki mange to pull up ahead of Kyo!

Yuki: Really? No surprised there.

Kyo: Stupid rat Stupid rat Stupid rat !!

Amy: You realized that won't make any difference-_-

Amy: You better hurray up tohru catching up!

_____________________________________________________________________________20mins later____________________________________________________________________________________________________________

Amy: Okk were almost near the end!

Amy: The Current standing are: Kagura first, Yuki second, Tohru third, Momiji fourth and Kyo in dead last!

Camera crew: How did Kyo end up last? He the most competitive.

Amy: Little bit of this, little bit of that, equals evil plan to make Kyo lose!

Kagura: Yes! I finally made it to the top!

Amy: Well congratations! You win 1000 dollars.

Amy: And I'm not gonna bother asking what your going to spend it on........ cuz I'm sure everyone knows!

Amy: Now we just have to wait for everyone eles.

__________________________________________________________________2hour and 45 minutes later__________________________________________________________________________________________________________

Kyo: I'm.....fina..ly ....at......the.....tooo...p.

Amy: Shessh what took you so long?

Kyo: WHAT TOOK ME SO LONG?

Momiji : Awww look, Kyo face is getting all red^^

Kyo:IT ALL BECAUSE OF STUPID DAMN TRAPS AND BOMBS

Amy: Awwww and you didn't die?

Amy: So sad=(

Amy: Well anyways that the end of today show, so until next time, see ya!

* * *

Preview for next episode:

Amy: Today challenge is.....

Kyo: Oh come on

Amy: Watching teletubbies!

Kyo: Say what?!

Yuki:o.0

Momiji: Yay!

_**Please review!**_

_**And send in your ideas for the next chapters!**_


End file.
